powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Rhythm Masters
'''Power Rangers Rhythm Masters '''is the 1st season, but is often consider the 24th season that mixes music, medieval era, and modern era.created by Dark Fantasy1990. Synopsis In the utopian kingdom of Avalonea. Avelina the light queen of Avalonea gave birth to two sons, and a daughter. The day of peace ended when Evota the dark queen and sister of Avelina overthrew her, and took over Avalonea turning it into a dystopian kingdom. Yvonne the oracle foretold to Avelina that she & her children will reclaim there kingdom from Evota, but for the prophecy to be fulfilled Avelina must give her children away as she goes into hiding. Her children now teens, and a underground rock band reunite to reclaim there kingdom as the Power Rangers. Characters Veteran Rangers * Tommy Oliver: One of the original Power Rangers. Was under Rita Repulsa's spell till it was broken by Jason he was temporarily the Green Ranger till he gave that ranger energy to Jason. He return to the team as the White Ranger. He later became the Red Zeo Ranger then the Red Turbo Ranger till he passed on his powers to TJ. He join his students as the Black Dino Ranger, and participated in the Legendary War as the Green Ranger. Detecting Devestra the daughter of Rita & Lord Zedd entering a dimensional rift he, and a few selected veteran rangers enter the dimensional rift to stop her, and help the Rhythm Masters as the Green Ranger. * Karone the pink ranger of Lost Galaxy. Karone as a child was abducted by a bounty hunter call Darkonda, and raise by Ecliptor becoming Astronema till she was returned to normal by her brother Andros. After she regain the pink Quasar Saber, and self-sacrificing herself to protect the saber Kendrix the former Lost Galaxy Pink Ranger who died protecting Cassie before her resurrection passed on her morpher to Karone letting her achieve her dream of becoming a power ranger. She later participated in the Legendary War. She is the second volunteer to go with Tommy to the alternate dimension to defeat Devestra. * Kira Ford: The Yellow Dino Ranger. She obtained the yellow dino gem that gave her the Petra Screech, and her powers during wormhole she, Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Tommy team up with the SPD rangers to defeat Grumm. They (excluding Tommy.) lose there memories of this event. A year after losing her powers as the yellow ranger she, Conner, and Ethan during a high school reunion were brought to the future by Broodwing only to team up with SPD she later learn before losing her memories that she becomes a famous singer. She regain her powers once more to help the operation overdrive rangers along with Adam, Tori, Bridge, and Xander to defeat Thrax, and his alliance. She is the third to volunteer to join her former teacher Tommy in the alternate dimension to defeat Devestra. She later does a singing duet with Lia before returning to there dimension. * Syd Drew: The former pink SPD ranger now promoted to the Blue SPD Ranger. She is the fourth to volunteer to go to the alternate dimension to defeat Devestra. * Will Aston: The Black Operation Overdrive Ranger. He is the fifth to volunteer of going to the alternate dimension to defeat Devestra. * Jayden Shiba: The Red Samurai Ranger. He is the sixth, and final ranger to volunteer of entering the alternate dimension to defeat Devestra. Allies * Queen Avelina: True ruler of Avalonea, and mother of Brandon, Nolan & Lia. She went into hiding after she gave away her children, but secretly helps her children without them seeing her. * Yvonne: The oracle, and Queen Avelina's ally. Yvonne told Avelina of the prophecy of her children. She also gave the three siblings there morphers. Villains * Queen Evota: The sister of Avelina, and false ruler of Avalonea. She was jealous of her sister, and hated her that she created her own dark army to overthrow Avelina. Learning of the prophecy she send her minions, and monsters to destroy her sister's children while seeking out the crystals of Avalonea to rule the entire world. * Galderon: Queen Evota's right hand general. He is very loyal to his queen, and will always try to destroy the Rangers even if he fails. * Devestira: The daughter of Rita Repulsa & Lord Zedd, sister of Thrax. She seeked revenge on the rangers for Thrax's death, Rita & Zedd's purification to light. She discovered the dimensional rift to Avalonea, and travel to that alternate dimension. She temporarily allied with Queen Evota due to vengeful hatred of Power Rangers. She is later defeated, and completely contained unable to escape for good. Ranger Roll Call & Morph Call * Brandon: "It's time to rock!!" * Nolan: "Let's Jam!!" * Lia: "Feel the Rhythm!!" Roll Call Morph: "Music Unleashed!!" * Brandon: "Rock & Red!!" * Nolan: "Hip-Hop Blue!!" * Lia: "Pop Yellow!!" All Rangers: "Power Rangers Rhythm Masters!!" Super Rhythm Mode * Brandon: "Let's Crank up the volume!!" All: "Rhythm Upgrade!!" Battlelizer Morph * Brandon: "Rock Mode Unleashed!!" Arsenal Transformation Device * Rhythm Morpher: Given by Yvonne to have the triplets morph. * Crystal Rhythm Morpher: A upgraded morpher when the 3 Avalonea crystals are found. * Red Battlelizer Morpher: The second upgrade morpher for Brandon when the 3 Avalonea Crystals are merged with Brandon's morpher. Weapon * Laser saber guitar: Owned by the Red Ranger when use in long range it shoots out sonic wave lasers it could be used in close combat as a saber. * Sonic Boom Drum & Piano: A merge set owned by the Blue Ranger. When use it causes sonic boom waves that could blow up enemies. * Electrical whip Microphone: Owned by the Yellow Ranger it could be use as a whip, and when it ties up a enemy she could unleash a bolt of electricity on the enemy. Zords * Rhythm Megazord: The merge form of the Rhythm Zords * Rockin Zord: A red cruiser that forms the head * Hip-Hop Zord: A blue Jet fighter that forms the body, and arms. * Pop Zord: A yellow Camero that forms the legs. * Rhythm Ultrazord: The ultimate form when the 3 Avalonea Crystals are merge, Episodes * Episode 1: Awakening * Episode 2: Bond * Episode 3: *Episode 4: *Episode 5: *Episode 6: *Episode 7: *Episode 8: *Episode 9: *Episode 10: *Episode 11: *Episode 12: *Episode 13: *Episode 14: *Episode 15: *Episode 16: *Episode 17: *Episode 18: *Episode 19: *Episode 20: Rangers are Eternal *Episode 21: *Episode 22: *Episode 23: *Episode 24: Prophecy (part 1) *Episode 25: Prophecy (part 2) Songs The songs are covered that the Ava Rebel performs in each episode. * Power Rangers Rhythm Master (opening theme) * Bring me to life by Evanescence (Episode1 Awakening) * Take me out by Franz Ferdinand * Mr.Brightside by The Killers *Hit me with your best shot by Pat Benatar *Sk8r Boi by Avril Lavigne *Eye of the Tiger by Survivor * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Theme (Prophecy part 2)